


When We Compete

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Free Verse, Poetry, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	When We Compete

1,              2,              3,

        In.           Out.

                 A roar in the distance, muffled yet ever present,

                                             Warns of coming urgency.

1,         2,         3,

     In.       Out.

             The cold licks your fingertips, your core a source of heat and vitality,

                                                                       Now you are alive.

1,    2,    3,

  Out…In.

         The world upside down, a weightless moment of peace.

                                                      Your lungs scream

1   2   3

     Trigger pulled, bullet fired

                             The target in reach

1  2

     Adrenaline verses preservation

                                        Fight or fail

                                                   Pain for pleasure

1

    The end in sight

                         Pulsating hope

                                                  So close

                                                           So sure

                                                                    Silence…

In… Out...The timer claims the victory.


End file.
